Rain
by Knis
Summary: Yukimura looked a little too delighted that it was raining. And Sanada was oblivious as always.   Alpha Pair with hints of Kinky Pair.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**This is ALPHA PAIRRRRRR with hints of Kinky Pair.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura loved it when it rained.<p>

He was probably the only one on the tennis team who did. After all, most outdoors clubs cancelled activities if it was pouring outside. But the tennis team was not like that. They practiced whether it was sunny or raining ice cold drops the size of watermelons. It was the strict policy of their team and anyone who dared object would be asked to leave… or get Tarundoru!Slapped by the strict vice-captain, Sanada.

Today was one of those lovely days for captain Yukimura. The clouds were grey and dripping rain in heavy doses. Yukimura looked out the window from his math class and sighed happily. Not only would his plants in his garden be getting enough water, but practice was going to be_ awesome._

"Seiichi, make sure you don't stay too long in the rain this time. You caught a cold last week when it rained." said Yanagi.

"I'll be careful." said Yukimura. Indeed, it was hazardous to play in the rain for many reasons. A lot of people slipped and fell because of the water on the ground. And those with a weaker immune system often got sick and cold. But as long as Yukimura was captain, he would never cancel practice during tennis season for any reason.

The school bell rang, announcing the end of classes and the beginning of after-school clubs and activities. Yukimura nearly jumped up in glee, eager for practice to start. He was the only one who looked happy actually. Everyone walking in the halls looked miserable and gloomy. Yukimura was positively radiating brilliant light filled with happiness and rainbows.

Yukimura stepped in the locker rooms only to be greeted by the sound of someone crying. The other regulars were huddled together, comforting a sobbing Akaya. The devil ace sniffled and ran forward to cling to Yukimura.

"C-Captain, I don't wanna go practice outside! I heard lightning and thunder!" cried Akaya.

Niou rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. Grow up and face it like a man."

"You cannot hear lightning, Akaya." said Yanagi. "You see lightning and then you hear the thunder."

"So it's fine. If you see lightning, run before the thunder comes and you won't get hit." said Marui, amazed at his own genius.

"Marui-kun, that makes absolutely no sense." said Yagyuu, pushing up his glasses.

Yukimura smiled down at a trembling Akaya, petting the curly black locks soothingly. "Akaya, you know… lightning only strikes tall objects. I don't think you have much to worry about because you are shorter than most of us."

"I-It only hits tall people?" asked Akaya, wonder in his eyes.

"Yes. Just make sure there is someone taller around you and you'll be fine." Yukimura nodded.

The captain watched in amusement as Akaya instantly went to cling to Yanagi's arm. Yanagi and Sanada were the tallest on the team, but Yanagi's height was only slightly superior.

They all stepped out into the pouring rain. Akaya refused to let go of Yanagi, who was now the official new Rikkai lightning rod. The data master didn't look like he minded, even when they ended up running laps awkwardly because Akaya refused to let go of his arm.

Yukimura also ran with all the others, lifting his face up and soaking up the water with a bright smile. Really, rain wasn't so bad.

When they were all done running, Yukimura ordered matches for the regulars and exercise training for the non-regulars. Everyone obeyed respectfully of course. Yukimura took his seat on the bench next to the match Sanada was having against Yagyuu. Yukimura smiled creepily, getting ready for the show.

The matches began immediately. Yukimura observed the match in front of him a little too closely. Yanagi was in charge of observing the match between Niou and Marui, but Akaya was still clinging desperately to Yanagi and not really doing anything. The devil ace gasped and trembled each time he heard thunder.

Yukimura smiled back in his seat, laughing quietly. The few non-regulars around him gave Yukimura alarming looks, wondering if the captain had gone crazy.

Actually, the reason Yukimura loved rain was most certainly not because he liked water falling from the sky. He liked it because of the effect said water had on a certain vice-captain's clothes.

Sanada was totally oblivious to the heated looks Yukimura was sending him. He never really noticed how the wet shirt clung to his figure's shape perfectly, displaying his abs and nipples through the yellow shirt. The same went for his shorts, except they were white and even more dangerous to look at. Especially when Sanada had to bend over to pick up the tennis balls.

Yukimura could never fully look at Sanada like that. In the showers, they were all naked but Yukimura could not constantly stare at his vice-captain without attracting unnecessary attention. Here at practice, he could look at Sanada all he wanted with the excuse of looking for flaws in play-style.

Of course, his mind was completely elsewhere. When Sanada's shorts rode up even more, sticking wettly up the vice-captain's thighs, Yukimura's mind went flying to his fantasies in which he was touching those delightfully muscular legs.

Sanada panted as he ran after the tennis ball, not caring that he was completely soaked, his mind completely engrossed in the game. He shouted as he hit the ball, attacking with the fire of his FuuRinKaZan. In Yukimura's mind, Sanada was wet and panting for a completely different reason, shouting in pleasure as Yukimura touched him in secret places.

Ah, rain. It made all his fantasies so much better and Sanada so much sexier with that wet hair clinging to his face and neck. The bluenette swooned internally when Sanada turned to look at him before serving. He licked his lips suggestively, wishing he could be the one to wipe all the rain off Sanada's body with his mouth. ...Or he could just offer Sanada a towel and still manage to wipe Sanada's face. That would work.

The bluenette looked back at Yanagi. The data master was now surrounded by younger and shorter club members since the thunder had gotten stronger and more frequent. Akaya looked unhappy because he was kicking away everyone he could reach while still not letting go of Yanagi's arm. Yanagi's face was neutral, eyes still closed.

When Yukimura turned back, he saw that Sanada's match had finished. It was a victory for Sanada of course, the score being 6-2. Grinning, Yukimura fetched a small dry towel from within his bag and ran forward.

"That was a good match, Sanada." purred Yukimura. He brought the towel up, wiping water and sweat from Sanada' face. The vice-captain looked so sexy and manly with his abs so noticable through the wet clothes; Yukimura was dying to spread his hands on Sanada's chest. The capped teen was even more handsome close up as Yukimura continued wiping the water uselessly around the neck since the rain was still coming down.

Sanada looked down, blushing at their close proximity. He turned his eyes away, grabbing the towel in his own hands. "A-Ah, thank you Yukimura. Is there any improvements I need to make?"

"Hmm… try working on serving with more curve. You have the power and speed down perfectly, but there is so much more than that to tennis." said Yukimura, his head continually crawling closer to Sanada's as he smiled mischievously. "You can also work on-"

The bluenette was interrupted by the loud sound of thunder. It definitely sounded really close. Many first years screamed and ran inside the locker room before Yukimura or Sanada had a chance to yell at them. Akaya had also screamed. The devil ace was now cowering and shaking in Yanagi's tight embrace. The data master looked a little too happy about that as he continued hugging Akaya much more than necessary. Looks like Yukimura was not the only one who loved rain now.

"I hate to say this but… should we be ending practice early?" asked Sanada. It was getting really windy, the storm getting worst and worst. Sanada had to now hold on to his cap so it wouldn't fly away.

Yukimura thought about it for a minute. He admitted that he didn't feel like catching a cold again and it would do no good if someone died either. As the captain, he should be thinking about the well-being of his team right? Even if he believed strenuous training was the solution to everything, he supposed Mother Nature could sometimes intervene with that.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I have no problem staying out here though. I can just stick really close to you, Sanada. I have complete trust that you would protect me even against the worst of hurricanes." said Yukimura, pressing his body against Sanada's side. The vice-captain flushed some more at that. Yukimura was happy to see that his flirting didn't go unnoticed.

Sanada cleared his throat and shouted for everyone's attention, calling an early end to the practice. The ones who had bravely remainedon the courts ran back to the locker rooms like their life depended on it. Yukimura and Sanada both stayed behind, making sure everything was picked up before running inside as well.

They both shivered, quickly getting rid of their soaked clothes and laying them out on the benches with the rest of the team's wet uniforms. They wrapped towels around their waists, running to the shower room all the way at the end of the locker room. They were very anxious for a hot shower.

Unfortunately, they got there and found a line-up. It seemed like the entire team had the exact same idea. The shower room was just a room with many showerheads around. But even so, the place was already jam packed with the first and second years who had run in earlier. Akaya and Yanagi were waiting in line for their turn with many others. Akaya shouted about how there would be no more hot water soon and for some reason, he hadn't let go on Yanagi's arm even if they were inside.

Sanada grumbled, turning back and leaving the crowded place. He headed back to the empty locker area. Great. So much for warming up.

"You aren't going to take your shower, Sanada?" asked Yukimura. The bluenette had also decided to walk back after seeing the crowded showers. Even if he waited, there would probably be no more hot water anyways as Akaya said.

"No. I guess I'll be waiting until I get home." said Sanada. Hopefully he won't catch a cold.

The vice-captain looked at Yukimura's slender figure, hidden only partially by a small towel secured around his waist. The bluenette shivered.

"Are you cold, Yukimura?" asked Sanada.

"A little." admitted the captain. It didn't really matter. His clothes were completely soaked. Maybe he should start running in place to warm up.

Sanada got up. Seeing Yukimura trembling like that made the bluenette look so fragile and helpless. Sanada didn't know why he did it but the next thing he knew, he had grabbed Yukimura and wrapped his arms around the bluenette, pressing their bodies together. Yukimura really was cold.

"S-Sorry that I'm not very warm either b-but maybe we can err… use our body heat to make it better…" said Sanada, stuttering, his arms feeling unsure of where to stay.

Yukimura's eyes were wide open, his body stiff in shock. But after a few seconds, he quickly melted into Sanada's embrace. True, the vice-captain wasn't exceptionally hot, but he was still a lot warmer than Yukimura was. Yukimura rested his head against Sanada's shoulder, his breath heavy on the vice-captain's neck. The bluenette's hands splayed out on Sanada's chest. Sanada nearly jumped; Yukimura's hands were frozen.

They stayed like that for a while. Sanada rubbed his hands along Yukimura's bare back and sides, heating them up. Even if Yukimura was cold, Sanada's entire body felt hot from having the beautiful captain in his arms. Sanada was surprised that Yukimura couldn't hear his heartbeat for how quick and hard it was beating.

He jumped upon hearing Yukimura's voice so close to him. "Sanada, sorry to trouble you like this. But thank you…" whispered Yukimura, leaning even more against Sanada's pleasingly solid chest. Sanada was still a little wet. He smelled like forest and rain.

Sanada in turn put his face closer to Yukimura, his cheek pressing against wet dark blue hair. "Mmm… it's no trouble. Anytime." mumbled Sanada, his senses completely taken over by the captain. He couldn't feel, see or smell anything that wasn't Yukimura.

"Am I too cold for you?" asked Yukimura, feeling like he was not doing anything to help Sanada warm up.

"No… it's perfect like this." said Sanada. Yukimura was warming up Sanada more than he knew.

A loud thundering noise erupted from outside, making them both jump and gasp. It had sounded really close. Looks like it was a really big storm outside. Yukimura looked up at Sanada's face and saw that the vice-captain was flushed.

Concerned, Yukimura pressed his hand on Sanada's forehead.

"Sanada, you're... quite warm now. Don't tell me you caught a fever." said Yukimura, his head leaning in very close.

"I-I don't think so. I feel fine… great, even." said Sanada in a small voice. The vice-captain pointed outside. "I wonder if we'll be stuck here for a while… it's quite a storm out there."

"Hmm…" Yukimura's arm crawled around Sanada's waist as he comfortably re-took his place in Sanada's warmth. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a while…"

The others were beginning to come back from the showers. Yukimura and Sanada hadn't noticed that they were no longer alone among the lockers. Surprisingly, neither Yukimura nor Sanada made any move to part. They were far too at ease holding each other close.

The rest of the team members didn't say anything. They all quietly got dressed and averted their gaze, not looking at Yukimura and Sanada's private moment. Some began talking with their friends; others like Yagyuu just sat there reading while waiting for the storm to lessen. Only Jackal had been brave enough to leave the locker room, saying he had homework to do at home.

Yukimura and Sanada made no move to get dressed. They went on the couch in the corner, Yukimura sitting sideways on Sanada's lap and still hugging each other tightly. Sanada traced circles on Yukimura's smooth back. Yukimura smiled lazily with his head leaning on the vice-captain's shoulder, playing with the hair at the nape of Sanada's neck. Nothing ruined the moment, not even when Niou came back from the showers, wolf-whistled and told them to get a room.

They didn't talk. The only sound they heard was of their teammates and of the rain outside.

Yukimura sighed contently. Indeed, he really did love when it rained.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**This entire thing was just an excuse for me to finally put the Yanagi Lightning Rod out there. I've been dying to do that since I noticed that Yanagi is the tallest on the team. +_+**


End file.
